


The Phantom

by fluff_bomb



Series: The Death of Love [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Murder, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: You plot your revenge on Itachi.





	

Love never dies. So if it does, was it ever truly love?

 

But loneliness.

 

That’s the only feeling you seem to have left.

 

Apart from the oppressive sense of isolation, you know now is the time to decide on your future path, a path you never imagined you’d have to lead.

 

It will take time, even you, so apparently devoid of emotion suffer from the debilitating effects in this moment. It hurts you unbearably so, you know its psychological but it hurts like a physical pain. Your chest is tight, your heart beats heavily behind your ribcage, the weight of it suffocating. Your throat is clenched and sore but from what, you don’t know. You can’t think straight, it’s as though your senses are overloaded.

 

You need darkness. You need time.

 

So you find them.

 

You bide your time.

 

You wait.

 

It takes months before you are able to detach from your emotions. You thought it might never come and honestly every moment is a constant struggle to suppress them. You can’t let sentiment hold you back any longer.

 

The fact is, you are alone, no family, no friends.

 

Perhaps it was kindness that prevented Itachi from telling anyone what had happened before this began. Perhaps it was merely a lack of imperative due to the circumstances. You doubt Sasuke would sully your name either since you’re dead now. What would be the point?

 

In these actions, you are given the upper hand. Dead and mourned. There might be no family to miss you but it allows you freedom in your plans.

 

At first in your grief you considered killing Sasuke and even Itachi but quickly deemed that adverse to your interests. They need to suffer, death is the absence of pain, not ideal when one is seeking revenge.

 

Even with your ability to discount your feelings in planning, you know such is not possible in action.

 

Itachi cannot be hurt.

 

At least not seriously so.

 

The block of charred flesh that has replaced you heart is not all rotten yet.

 

* * *

 

It takes much thought to plot the perfect revenge but a life solely dedicated to revenge is a life not lived. So you plot your reconciliation too.

 

For years you utilize your natural ability for concealment by gathering intelligence, reconnaissance is your talent. You learn many things, including the true reason behind your clan’s slaughter. You learn of Sasuke’s survival and his hatred of Itachi. You also note his indifference boarding on hostility for the village.

 

More importantly. you spend time following Itachi. You discover the plans he for made for his self inflicted exile as a double agent in the Akatsuki, and thus his enduring allegiance to Konoha. As well as the existence of another surviving Uchiha, Madara, and in fact his true identity as Obito.

 

This is useful information. Very useful.

 

Your time is spent on more than just this. Time is something you have plenty of now. You devote it to honing your skills. You never developed the sharingan and are perhaps the only Uchiha truly grateful to not have. You don’t need it anyway.

 

Your lack of genetic inheritance allows you to shed your ties. You are no longer an Uchiha. You are a phantom.

 

After some years, you discover your other talent, perhaps a fragment of your heritage. Impersonation.

 

It is in the midst of prising your katana from the carcass of some scrawny, pale, and most assuredly weak ginger man you come to your final conclusion.

 

Itachi’s most devastating outcome would be for Sasuke to become the agent of doom.

 

 

* * *

 

You never spare a moment to grieve your family. It doesn't even cross your mind to miss them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who did you kill? 
> 
> Haha, I'll add them to the character list when someone works it out!


End file.
